Seven Days of Canvas
by Blind Justice
Summary: Over the course of one week, Light has allowed L the peculiar request of using his body as a muse for L's canvas. Seven-shot. LxLight, somewhat.
1. Do

Seven Days of Canvas

A/N: Is there even such a thing as a seven shot? Basically, it came to me while having a chat with Kyarorain. I was saying how I thought the body was like a work of art to me, and of course these two came to mind.

And, the 7 chapter titles are eventually going to make up a sentence. Can you guess what it is?

**EDIT: Haha, I'm not really editing this, though I want all of you who are reading this to know that this really is an early work xD I'm looking back on it and seeing rough descriptions and lack of style, though the character is okay. So bear with me, and know that I do better now.**

* * *

Day One: Do

-x-

Light doesn't really have a forte for anything involving art. His mind is always set on the inevitability that he will always do well in his school work, that he will graduate from university and join the NPA, just as his father, if not better. Police work doesn't require knowledge of the arts, or the talent of it for that matter, unless the killer is some crazed art fanatic, leaving clues only a master of the arts could decipher. In which case, a specialist would be called in and Light would never have to sully his hands with a paint brush, or sully his mind with thinking of it. He has never even pondered acquiring a talent in art, until L utters the notion.

"Does Light-kun paint?"

Quite random, actually.

"No... Why?"

"Just wondering."

"...Do _you_?" He is almost hesitant to ask.

"Yes," The response is blunt and flat, just as L himself. Light watches (in somewhat of a cringe) at the way L claws at the pastry with his fork, eventually bringing it to his mouth with an irritating smacking sound as he chews. Chains. No more chains. _Nothing _to keep Light from ridding himself of the hindrance at all. That is, until L offers a proposition, "Would Light-kun do me a favor?"

"That depends on what the favor is, Ryuzaki."

"Will Light-kun be my muse?"

His _muse_.

His painting subject.

Although, Light _does _feel somewhat obliged to do such a thing. He internally admits that he is utterly curious as to what the detective's painting skills are like, or if they are even skills at all. He asks L to see them, but the bargain L offers in response is; "Light-kun has to first assist me in my final painting before he can see my others."

Light expected something like that.

He waits patiently on the rooftop where L has asked to meet him prior. The sun is rather settling with a pleasant glow today... Is that why L suggested such a place? Is it even where he is going to do it? Light fumbles with the cuff of his sleeve, a habit he hasn't done since the age of nine, and darts his eyes around every corner, every angle. Why isn't L here yet? Light knows the detective doesn't have so much as one common courtesy bone in his body, but still... Light's face almost reddens with anger, and his patience quickly dwindles.

"Ah, Light-kun," Light turns to meet L engulfed with painting supplies and a canvas, "I am sorry for my tardiness. I had to tell Watari to buy me the proper things."

"Didn't you already have supplies?"

"No, I haven't painted in five years. Thus, I wasn't prepared."

"You should have been."

"I know," L drops everything but the canvas to the cemented ground and places it in position, "Does Light-kun require a chair?"

"Yes, if it's really going to take that long, Ryuzaki."

"Actually, sit on the ground for a moment. I want to see something," L presses on Light's shoulders to emphasize his point and gently pushes him onto the floor. A wave of coldness strikes Light's bottom and he stiffens, sitting upright, "Stay like that..."

"What are you-"

"I like the angle from that position, will Light-kun stay there?"

"It's _cold_, Ryuzaki," Even though the sun hits the building with vibrant shades of light, the floor of the rooftop is rendered a stinging temperature of 40 degrees or so.

"Light-kun will get use to it," L aligns the jars of paint upon the floor in order from darkest to lightest, and Light furrows his eyebrows in irritation. Perhaps the agreement to do this isn't worthwhile, and Light shouldn't be giving into L's demands so casually. Some form of protest usually acquitted to such a situation, but Light needn't do that, not right now. After all, he's curious.

L begins (from a standing point, not even bothering to sit) with a dip of the brush in water, then he begins with the color of gray, carefully, almost awkwardly, making swift, gentle strokes that lace the bottom of the frame. Light wonders whether he should look at L or towards some other direction, but L hasn't complained so neither will Light. Instead, he settles his sight on the fixated expression taking over L's usually impassive features, mesmerized at the entity of it all. It is a moment, but a moment, and Light doesn't take it for granted.

-x-


	2. You

Day Two: You

-x-

Light walks with idled footsteps, his apathy taking over the motions of his legs. He left earlier than L, but it has been three hours thus far and Light has seen no trace of him whatsoever. L is... weird in the bleakest of ways (to put it shortly), he is very much unpredictable and utterly an abnormal entity. Light, while in the midst of contemplating, finds himself walking onto the rooftop.

Still there.... He's _still_ there.

"The lighting, the-"

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself Light-kun."

Yes, L is _quite_ weird.

"Aren't you coming in?" Light asks with little, if not any, enthusiasm.

"Yes," L makes sure to carry the canvas in a way Light won't be able to catch a glimpse of, asking Light to handle the jars of paint and the tool used to paint with as they walk into the actual building. Light sets the supplies down by the doorway, so that L may pick up where he left off some other time, while L caresses the canvas with caution all the way to a room in which Light is forbidden to enter.

* * *

"Do not slouch, Light-kun," L points his paintbrush at Light as if it will emphasis his point, sending a flicker of blue splattering upon the ground, which is quite strange because there isn't anything blue in sight.

"Hypocrite."

"I am not the one who is modeling, now sit up."

L instructed Light prior to look as if he is somewhat disoriented, lips slightly parted, eyes wide with confusion, yet almost listless in a way. Light feels... awkward to be placed in an expression he isn't use to for such long periods of time. His features now look as that of an innocent young school girl. Light curses the comparison he's made, as he is far from innocent, and far from the female sex (somewhat).

"Can we-"

"Do not move."

Light furrows his brow, making L do the same.

"Innocence, Light-kun," L reminds.

And, being the extraordinary actor that he is, Light immediately changes expression, but not before uttering a profound curse word to enunciate his anger while being placed under a mask. Though, Light has never taken his mask off. He has replaced the mask dozens of times, but never found it to his benefit to keep it off. His true intentions, his true colors are always hindered, never exposed. But perhaps that is because he himself is oblivious to what his genuine feelings are. Even before Kira, he felt like an empty shell wandering around, taking in the world's oxygen merely for other's benefit.

"Tell me," L's monotone cuts through the silence, "Was there a point in your life where you have actually told the truth?"

That is when Light's face is genuinely surprised, and the mask slips off.


	3. Know

Day Three: Know

-x-

A sneer almost touches the corners of his lips, his facade having fallen, and his pride crushed.

Just what exactly is L thinking?

"Everyone lies Ryuzaki. Though, I try my best not to lie, but when I do, I try my best to tell lies that won't hurt other people," He flashes a small, false smile. It gets gradually wider as he is pleased that his mask has graced its way back onto its rightful place, "I mean, how hard would it be to not lie? It's human nature."

It's also L's nature, but that's something to ponder later.

"That is my answer."

L's eyes grow distant and his face grows vague, though his gaze never leaves Light's until the very last moment of silence, "No wonder you are so popular."

Light arches his eyes brows and gives a dry chuckle, measuring his words with a teaspoon, "That's an intriguing notion."

"Mn," L grunts as he gestures for Light to regain his lost pose. The one he had made prior when L had shot him the spontaneous question was completely priceless, though L cannot do it again because Light is now put on guard, and to even crack the mask at this point would be by rigorous means and, quite frankly, L isn't in the mood. The weight of his hunched shadow in the glow of the sun could pull him down and he squints at the painting for a split second, a second Light easily could have missed had he blinked.

It's sheer silence the next few hours. L almost refuses to give breaks because he will lose his muse and have to start at a new point in the picture, drawing out the process until it becomes rather tedious. Though, every half hour or so, Light is allowed to relax his back for the sake of not collapsing.

"So, can I see what you've done so far?"

"My muse will not speak, unless he wants me to paint this painting with his mouth gaping like a fish."

* * *

L and Light wrap up for the day (a rather vigorous day), and continue their daily routine of leaving the tools by the door, and L carrying the painting with mighty precision. It's a habitual routine, that is... until Light trips over the painting supplies he's "carefully" placed on the ground (a rather clumsy move on his part), and tumbles onto L with a slight yelp and an eerie sound of-

_'Riiiiip!'_

"Y-Yagami-kun...!"

"Ryuzaki... I..." Light notices his own neck consumed by paper, hair slightly damp with wet paint, and an awful headache begins to arise. Then he notices the look of horror and anger L is giving him, those black eyes of oblivion staring him down with the intent to kill, or trying to mentally fry his brain into mere fragmented remains of ash. He... He's just ruined it, hasn't he? Three days, _countless _hours of work thrown down the drain by Light Yagami himself. He's too astonished for words, but he musters up the courage to speak regardless, "I... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"... I am mad."

"It was accidental..."

"Light-kun realizes he will have to pay, correct?"

"Wh-what?" _Pay?_ The detective has more money than he does! What could he possibly mean by-

"I will repaint the portrait nude."

"You're going to be _nude_?"

"No, Light-kun is going to be nude."

"R-Ryuzaki, it was an accident!"

"Fine then, half nude. From bottom up."

"Ryuzaki!"

"I consider that fair punishment for Light-kun's actions. I expected such a thing from Matsuda, but you Light-kun... I am sorely disappointed," L shakes his head, almost humorously, in disapproval.

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to Kyarorain for helping me come up with an idea for this chapter. She suggested Light ruining the painting somehow, while I put in the "half-nude" part. Yes, half nude, meaning shirtless. This is rated T you guys, don't expect some hardcore yaoi xD Though, I am quite surprised this tone turned from serious to funny. It'll be doing a lot of that.

Oh and with only a measly two chapters with only a couple hundred words, this has received 5 favs and 10 alerts o.o Wow you guys, you go hard xD


	4. That

Day Four: That

-x-

Being a muse is far more difficult than Light anticipated.

He has to be obsessed to even indulge mildly in L's act of repentance. Though, he _did_ ruin three days worth of work and only Kira would be heartless enough to refuse.

Well, he _is_ Kira, but with L's death date soon approaching, more suspicions pointed towards him would only ruin it.

"Ryuzaki."

...

"_Ryuzaki_."

...

"Listen!"

L snaps back to reality, swiftly moving his head away from his soon to be masterpiece when Light's screech reaches his ears. Light has noticed that L enters some sort of trance after hours of concentration, which at first was intriguing, but is now utterly annoying. Especially when you're trying to grasp the attention of said detective. His eyes dilate when they scurry away from the painting, retreating back to their usual, moon-like form, and stare at Light intensively.

"I apologized. Can I _please _put my shirt back on?" Light seethes, demanding rather than asking.

"No, Light-kun. My muse is entirely much more amusing when he is shirtless."

"Misa was right you _are_ a pervert."

"I did not know you indulged Amane-san's theories, Light-kun," L adds something to the canvas rather quickly, as if suddenly struck with an epiphany, and turns back towards Light, "Call me what you wish. You will not see my other paintings until this one is finished."

Light huffs before posing once more.

"Light-kun is an incredible actor."

Had he really made himself so obvious? "Thanks... I suppose."

"A trait Kira possesses."

"I am _not_ Kira."

"Whatever helps Light-kun sleep at night," L says with a slight smirk that soon withers into impassiveness.

* * *

Light sneezes.

_Profoundly._

"Is Light-kun catching a cold?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe me being half nude has nothing to-" He sneezes again, interrupting his own sarcasm.

"Hm... This makes the painting more geniune. I want Light-kun to behave as if he is cold and sickly."

"I shouldn't have any trouble with that..." Light rolls his eyes, "Just what exactly is the theme of your painting?"

"You will know nothing of the painting until completion. That is the way art works, Light-kun."

"Now I know why I've never been fond of art. Artists are _insane_."

"Kira is insane."

"Don't imply."

"I am doing no such thing. I am merely pointing out a fact."

"Yeah, alright, Ryuzaki," Another rolling of the eyes, and Light most definitely has no problem with posing and doesn't falter in the least.

* * *

A/N: Short, yes. But this is the calm before the storm.

Is it strange that the T.V. was left on in my room as I was writing this, the show "Chowder" was on and Chowder was getting his portrait painted and said "Now that I'm young forever, I am the perfect muse!" Ah, Chowder xD


	5. I

A/N: Yes, these are short chapters, unfortunately. But keep in mind that I have to expand these over a period of 7 chapters, so it isn't my usual length. Though, next chapter chould be MUCH longer.

* * *

Day Five: I

-x-

_'Don't stare at me like that...'_ Light thinks.

Those black eyes of oblivion boring into his sockets.

_'You're vulgar...'_

* * *

"So then Light-kun is not sick?"

"Well, it's only a small cold, nothing really. Though I guess it will help you with your muse, right?"

"Light-kun is correct."

"I have a feeling I'm dead in that picture. Ryuzaki, you're so morbid."

"No, Light-kun is wrong."

"Then what? Can't you give me the slightest hint?"

"No. Keep still."

And, without protest, Light straightens his back and forms his perplexed expression. He has learned that arguing with the detective is futile, and destroying the first painting keeps him on edge. He allows L to concentrate. He allows L to take in his rare features like imbibing the sugar coffee he's so fond of. He'll let L have this moment... His last moment. Being a muse is something Light isn't use to, but he won't ruin it, or the painting, as sullying himself with curiousity eats away at his insides until his stomach is churning.

"Light-kun is..."

"Hm?" Light perks up, but doesn't look the way he did when L asked him about the "lying" concept, "Ryuzaki, did you say something?"

"No, it is nothing, Light-kun," L merely shakes his head slowly to enunciate himself and brings the brush back unto the canvas.

_'The percentage of Light being Kira...'_

L ceases his hand movements, "Light-kun knows he is my friend, correct?"

"What? Well... Yeah, Ryuzaki. Of course."

"And he knows that I detest Kira."

"Are you still implying something? Ryuzaki, we've _just_caught Higuchi."

"But there are still killings happening, and Amane-san-"

"Misa and I are proven innocent. You saw the rules in the Death Note."

"I suppose so... But there is this feeling that lingers, Light-kun. Have you ever had such a thing? A feeling of hate and passion both at the same time?"

_'Yes'_, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about... I don't hate you. Do you hate me?"

"I like Light-kun, but I strongly resent Kira."

"I asked about _me_, not Kira."

"Is there a difference?"

"_Ryuzaki_," Light seethes, furrowing his eyebrows. The constant back and forth bickering, the mental game of tennis is getting aggravating, and lying through his teeth to a certain point leaves venom upon Light's lips.

"I am sorry, Light-kun."

L stays focused upon the canvas for what's left of the duration of the session, eyes bulged out even more so than usual. Why is he so tense? Surely the conversation hadn't been _that_ important. They've been through much worse, Light almost smirks as he muses the thought. It's almost humorous in a way, the verbal fights that eventually lead to physical ones, though... Why is this one so important?

"The painting is finished."

* * *

The process of waiting is horrible.

Light was told that L has to make the finishing touches before his eyes are allowed to witness the painting, and the detective's "finishing touches" are more like going through the process of painting all over again, only without having to model. He wonders how it will turn out; if he actually _is_ dead or not. Who knew? L is a compulsive liar.


	6. Love

Day Six: Love

-x-

The concentrated density of the rain is rather disturbing.

Light wonders where the detective has disappeared to. Today is the day of revelation, the day all of those hours of effort are finally put into motion as Light can finally lay eyes upon the outcome. He walks throughout the corridors of the building, footsteps discordant to the sound of the rain assaulting cement. He has checked some of the spare bedrooms, the restrooms, and even Misa's floor (which he regrets doing). Eventually he finds himself venturing to the rooftop, finally catching sight of L.

And the painting...

...

...

..._'The painting!'_

Light rushes over and immediately shields the canvas with his body, startling L as his eyes retreat from their solemn state into a surprised one. Why in the world is he just _standing_ there? Does he not realize he's _destroying_ it? Light refuses to let the carelessness of the detective hinder his viewing of five days worth of work. His pride is far too crushed to give it all up, and L has really been trying his patience lately.

"What are you doing? You're going to ruin it!" Light scolds, "I didn't go through all trouble for nothing!"

L stays silent, eyes wandering to the floor.

Light almost regrets yelling.

Almost.

"Come on... Let's go inside," Light tugs on L's shirt, but immediately withdraws to cover the canvas.

* * *

"Can I look now..?"

L nods, a white towel covering the top of his head in attempt to dry off rainwater.

The painting is... Well, _morbid_ to say the least, just as Light pictured it, and some of the paint has trickled down onto the floor due to being damp. There he is, an expression to indicate that he's quite sickly, lips slightly parting and eyes listless, his back stiffened. His arm is drawn up to his chest in an awkward position, as if bringing it there will make him protected, a gesture Light doesn't remember making.

The colors are a contrast to one another, the background showing the full mile of the vibrant colors of the sun that were there on those days, the paint engulfs the background in vibrant, elegant colors of maroon, gold, and white, along with a miscellaneous of others, but the sun shines the brightest. And now for the morbid part... Light is only painted in the colors of pale skin, variations of blue and gray, along with a black outline. The tips of his skin and his usually warm lips are covered with icey blue, indicating...

"Frostbite?" He asks L.

"Hypothermia, but Light-kun was close."

"I thought I wasn't suppose to be dead."

"You aren't. You are dying." _'I am dying.'_

"Again, you're so... morbid."

"That is how I envisioned the painting, Light-kun, that is how it came out."

"But... what is your reasoning?"

"There is no reasoning in art Light-kun. You envision something and it comes out a certain way due to thoughts and 'feelings'. Now, if you wish for me to elaborate on what I was feeling at the time while painting of your state of being then I will tell you; I thought of Light-kun and Kira while painting this-Do not look at me like that- That is why I put contrasting colors, the colors of the background shining brightest because that is where Light-kun's memory-less persona resides; In the background, kept away. Gone, if you will.

"I made Kira in the front because that is who I see now, someone who is cold inward and outward, emotionally and physically, because he will face an eminent death by justice's hands. That is why he is cold and perplexed, hiding his better half behind him, and bringing forward someone who takes control. So, Light-kun, do you like it?"

"The painting... yes. But the moral of it? No. Not in the least."

"Do not be mad, I think Light-kun looks wonderful in the painting regardless."

"... What are you going to do with it?"

"I am going to put it with the rest of my paintings. Why? Did Light-kun think he was going to keep it?"

"Well, _yes_. Kind of."

L gives a smirk that quickly fades and caresses the painting without hiding it, "You may see the others tomorrow."

Tomorrow.

_Tomorrow._

But his death date is _today_.

'_Is he toying with me?_'

* * *

_'Watari is dead.'_

L withdraws his grip from the computer screen.

_'I am going to die as well...'_

"Where is the shiniga-"

"Ryuzaki?"

L can feel the burning sensation in his heart and... it _hurts_. It hurts with the intensity of a million fires breaking loose within his chest, and he doesn't have time to grab at his heart before he loses balance on his chair, everything seeming to be in a blur of red and slow motion. He expects to hit the ground, but feels something much warmer catching him.

_'Light Yagami...'_

His body begins to go numb, as he grips Light's shoulder hard to dull the pain, even though he knows that Light is the one causing it.

A wicked grin slowly forms on Light's face.

Does no one else notice it?

* * *

A/N: Not over yet~ I didn't really feel like rewriting L's death twice in one week -cries- So I stole it from the oneshot I did "Light Stole the Precious Thing." It's so corny, don't even read it xD


	7. Apples?

Day Seven: Apples?

-x-

I congratulate you on that painting, you've managed to make me angry, bewildered, and amused all at the same time. Something the _average_ human being couldn't do.

But you aren't average, are you L?

I honestly find it amazing that you are human at all. You have to be the most bemusing man, no, _person_ I have ever met. You're arrogant, stubborn, impudent, and a compulsive liar, all in the same ways that I am. Though, I handle those "qualities" with a bit more grace. I know how to work them, you know how to use them. There is, indeed, a difference.

I'm not sorry that I disposed of you. You were an utter hindrance to the creation of the new world, and a mere bump in the road, but I admit; things could have been different. Had you allied Kira, your inevitable death would have probably been extended to a much more pleasant and natural due date.

I hope you enjoy nothingness.

You never did show me those paintings.

* * *

After L is pronounced dead, Light takes the time to venture throughout the building.

He assures himself it is for a mere victory stroll, but internally he wants to look for those paintings, for _that _painting in particular. It has somehow found its way into the deepest of his lingering thoughts and nested there, refuting the idea of leaving, and to alleviate the curiosity he has to find the source of the problem.

Eventually he finds the control room where Watari had usually resided, and he can almost feel the man in the room, shuttering at the thought. No... No, they are _both_ dead, and only nothingness awaited them. They aren't here, Light thinks, they are nowhere. He places himself upon the chair and stares vacantly at the eerie, white monitor for no apparent reason.

_'All data deletion.'_

His eyes wander over to a strange place against the wall. One might wonder why it is so strange, well, it has a square outline desecrating it. Curious, of course, Light almost creeps over to the small indentation and he runs his fingers over the smooth surface, eventually finding a way to dismantle it. The false bolts come loose, and Light finds canvases stacked against one another, and, almost as if they are newborns, Light cradles the paintings in his arm, fixated at the images in awe.

He spreads the paintings onto the ground so that he may separately enjoy their features, each appearing to gradually get better.

And then he finds his own.

He laces it between his widespread fingers and holds it up slightly, simply _staring_ at it. The entity of it all... It's suffocating. He can feel, he can _see _the detective's bony fingers holding the paintbrush delicately and stoking the page. In the midst of his reminiscing, Light's fingers find their way to the back of the canvas, grabbing something made of paper.

A note;

_Light,_

_Have fun in jail._

_- L_

And Light laughs.

He just... laughs.

-x-

A/N: Weird? Yes o.o But it's finished! Were you expecting the chapter title? :D


End file.
